Pokemon Conquest: New Generations
by Dha3000
Summary: It has been over a century since the region of Ransei has been united. However, throughout those years a new war is developing within these lands once more. Without the heroes, who would ultimately reign on the kingdoms? Blood will shed, alliances would be broken, lives are at stake! Which warlord will do whatever it takes to bring back Arcues? The conquest of Pokemon begins.


**Pokemon Conquest: New Generations**

The region of Ransei is said to have been created by a legendary Pokémon, Arceus, which the shape of the region itself resembles. Legend says that conquering all 17 kingdoms will bring forth the return of Arceus, and that legend became a reality. One century ago, the twin heroes of the Aurora Kingdom fought in a race against Nobunaga, leader of the Dragnor Kingdom. Both representatives have taken the same amount of kingdoms with intensity, neither appearing to gain the upper hand. Most people believed that if Shingen and Kenshin hadn't aided the heroes in breaking the stagnant tie, Nobunaga would have been the one to unite Ransei under his rule. At the most critical point of retrieving all the kingdoms, the heroes managed to bond with Arceus and ultimately win against their opponents, giving Ransei their peace.

Though, it came with a cost. Since Arceus has declared that only one hero could be his partner, both leaders were at odds; not only that, but the legendary Pokemon itself has left due to their decision of giving back the Kingdoms to their respective leaders. In other words Arceus had no reason to stay and keep Ransei in control. While it is true that the people of Ransei had their initial treaties, friction became known over the years.

Tiny incidences accumulated into bigger problems, and lately even the warriors of Ransei are even antsy. The first generation of Warlords didn't help ease the tension at all. Yukimura of Terrera and Kanetsugu of Illusio are now at odds, rekindling the long war of those two Nations. Nobunaga has long disappeared, leaving the Kingdom Dragnor with no warlord; since nobody has effectively claimed that kingdom in years, it was left to its own state of affairs and everything led to anarchy. Masamune of Avia, who decided to stay as a Warlord until the age of 68, wanted an excuse to be back in the war. The water/fire/grass trio were once again in a rock, paper, scissors situation, fearing that one would attack first. Kai of Cragspur and Ina of Valora developed a rivalry of some sorts, which even led Aya, Okuni, and surprisingly Oichi into the fray. The Kingdoms of Yaksha, Spectra, and Viperia have closed the entries to their Kingdoms, allowing no outside interference as well as distrust. Gracia of Nixtorm was left in her own devices, but her people didn't believe in her as a warlord, rendering the kingdom in a civil war. The remaining Kingdoms who weren't in complete disarray were Violight, Pugilis, and Chrysalia. Aurora, well… the heroes decided to end their reign since their job was done, enjoying the peace they somewhat created. They refused to return to the mantle, believing in the other warlords that conflict won't erupt.

It was all just false hope. The heroes were ignorant of what is happening in Ransei. The current warlords didn't have the gall to address the spiraling situation, and rather have the people believe in their kingdom. Even with all of these things considered, this is actually not what triggered the hostility in the land of Ransei. No, the final straw that broke the faux peace happened with the second generation of warlords.

The initial start was the rumors of the Kingdoms Yaksha, Spectra, and Viperia. Since they had closed their entry to their home, several of the new warlords feared that they may be in a secret alliance, or worse, readying their armies for a new war; this major possibility sent everyone on a frenzy, training non-stop in desperation and fear. It didn't help that said warlords of those kingdoms have not relinquished any information nor denied any of the accusations. Then the rivalry between Illusio and Terrera started to heat up, to point that both sides had their containers on the edge of the borders.

Kingdoms Valora and Violight began to advance faster than of the rest of the kingdoms, giving their previous positions an edge over the surrounding areas. The warlord of Nixtorm attempted an invasion on the Kingdom of Dragnor. The result ended in great fashion when one female warrior rose to rebel against the assault and lead a new power of dragon types; despite the many disadvantages, Dragnor still prove to be a dangerous adversary. The Kingdom of Pugilis couldn't maintain a Warlord due to the shifting strengths of its people. The traveling merchants are frightened to even step into other nations, considering that the previous ones went missing. Bandits multiplied by margins, to the point that they become mercenaries. The pokemon professors were saddened by these outcomes that they refused to give precious data to the rest of the people, sans Aurora. Speaking of Aurora, the most heinous history that will forever be written occurred. The heroes, as well as their children, were assassinated. The only remnants of the family were their great grandchildren, who in turn must bear the burden of leading Aurora. The kingdom itself was ready to rage war, march, and annihilate every single person within their radius. The sole reason that they have not made a move yet was due to the undying loyalty and beliefs of their previous lords. However, they are still biding time until the grandchildren were battle ready, to make a move. Nobody knew who was the perpetrator nor the reason why. Some speculated that a war was inevitable, and the murderer decided to take out the warlords who would ultimately conquer the rest of the lands. All the kingdoms froze at the information; no one wanted to believe it. The suspense was severe, and it has been a century since Ransei been reunited. Now, the current warlords of Aurora issued an invitation to all of the other Kingdoms. To decide whether or not to start a war. Will there be peace? Or, a war of all ages will happen? Only time would tell the story.

...

Not much to be done, Considering this just a beginning. I'm still not sure whether to make this a syoc or not. Rather have someone else do the storyboard while I give ideas.

Hopefully, there would be another chapter of this; really liked the game, and I don't want to necessarily stop because reasons. Next time I'll try to increase word count, make it slightly more detailed.

...

Kingdoms/Archives(Helps me keep up with characters,ect.)

Aurora

Aurora is a kingdom once under the leadership of the Hero/Heroine, and where the story, The Legend of Ransei, begins. It is located in the middle of the southern part of the southwestern peninsula of Ransei. It is home to many Normal-type Pokémon.

Ignis

Ignis is a kingdom once under the leadership of Hideyoshi. It is located immediately to the north of Aurora. It is surrounded by mountains and active volcanoes. It is home to many Fire-type Pokémon.

Greenleaf

Greenleaf is a kingdom once under the leadership of Motonari. It is located on the southwestern-most coast of the Ransei region. It is surrounded by lush plains, and the castle sits inside a dome like a massive greenhouse. It is home to many Grass-type Pokémon.

Fontaine

Fontaine is a kingdom once under the leadership of Motochika. It is located on the eastern side of the southwestern peninsula of Ransei. It is a land full of rivers, streams, and waterfalls. It is home to many Water-type Pokémon.

Pugilis

Pugilis is a kingdom once under the leadership of Yoshihiro. It is located on a flat plain in the western half of the central part of Ransei. Its castle resembles a stadium or coliseum. It is home to many Fighting-type Pokémon.

Violight

Violight is a kingdom once under the leadership of Ginchiyo. It is located in the middle of Ransei's western coast. It is full of tall spires that spark with electricity. It is home to many Electric-type Pokémon.

Chrysalia

Chrysalia is a kingdom once under the leadership of Yoshimoto. It is the western-most kingdom of Ransei. It has many garden-like fields. It is home to many Bug-type Pokémon.

Terrera

Terrera is a kingdom once under the leadership of Shingen. It encompasses a vast, arid plain that makes up the southern half of the middle of Ransei. It is home to many Ground-type Pokémon.

Illusio

Illusio is a kingdom once under the leadership of Kenshin. It is located in the northern half of the middle of Ransei. It has many mystical floating rock formations. It is home to many Psychic-type Pokémon.

Cragspur

Cragspur is a kingdom once under the leadership of Ujiyasu. It is located in the center of the southeastern peninsula of Ransei. It contains many stony mountains. It is home to many Rock-type Pokémon.

Viperia

Viperia is a kingdom once under the leadership of Nene. It is located in the middle of the eastern coast of Ransei. It contains many misty bogs. It is home to many Poison-type Pokémon.

Yaksha

Yaksha is a kingdom once under the leadership of Kotarō. It is located in a shadowy corner of the southern-most tip of Ransei's southeastern peninsula. It is home to many Dark-type Pokémon.

Avia

Avia is a kingdom once under the leadership of Masamune. It is located at the base of the northeastern peninsula of Ransei. The castle towers above the clouds. It is home to many Flying-type Pokémon.

Valora

Valora is a kingdom once under the leadership of Ieyasu. It is located on the southwestern edge of Ransei's northeastern peninsula. It has an imposing, iron and steel castle. It is home to many Steel-type Pokémon.

Spectra

Spectra is a kingdom once under the leadership of Nō. It is located on the northeastern-most coast of Ransei. Its castle is dimly-lit and surrounded by spooky floating lights and flames. It is home to many Ghost-type Pokémon.

Nixtorm

Nixtorm is a kingdom once under the leadership of Mitsuhide. It is located at the very north of Ransei. Its castle sits on the heights of an icy mountain range. It is home to many Ice-type Pokémon.

Dragnor

Dragnor is a kingdom once under the leadership of Nobunaga. It is located amongst the tall mountains in the middle of Ransei's northeastern peninsula. It is home to many Dragon-type Pokémon. The Infinite Tower is located in Dragnor.


End file.
